I Do
by OvercookedNoodles
Summary: Alfred proposes to England.


America proposes to England

Alfred had been planning this since the day they fell in love.

He wasn't the most romantic person in the world, but he tried. Arthur thought that he was cute whenever he tried to be romantic, since he always ended up looking a bit dorky. But he appreciated how good Alfred treated him.

And by golly, he was trying his best now.

If he fucked THIS one up, he'd be screwed FOREVER.

But he put on his best poker face (which was actually pretty good, considering the fact that he was TERRIBLE at hiding secrets as well as keeping them).

But now was his moment.

He had taken Arthur on a good-ol' fashioned picnic date. He took them out to the middle of a very rural part in Virginia. It was mostly farmland and prairie. It was just the perfect scenic place to pop the question. It wasn't _THAT_ original or _THAT_ creative or thought out, but it was pretty impressive on Alfred's terms. They had the picnic on a little hill near a creek. Alfred packed goodies such as fine wine, expensive chocolate and French bread. They played little games with the food, such as tossing bits of food into the other's mouth while they tried to catch it and doing the whole romantic 'hand-feeding' thing. (and yes, these were Alfred's ideas.) After eating, they laid down, side by side, watching the sky.

After the picnic, they went for a walk. Alfred's plan was working out smoothly.

After a while, near a huge oak tree, Alfred stopped Arthur, facing him.

"Ummm… Arthur…?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, I kinda wanted to talk to you."

"We've been talking this entire time… but okay."

"Well, you see, Arthur… you've been there for me ever since the very start. You fought tooth and nail over me with France. I don't know why you were so compelled to have me, but you just did. And in the end, you won me. Then, after just a short period of time, you just… left. At that time, I had seen you as both a father and a brother, as well as a friend. But you took that away from me when you left. I didn't know what to do. But when you came back… things changed. You treated me like shit, yet I was falling head over heels for you. That's why I had to leave you for a century. Not only because I wanted to become my own person and so we could be equal, but also because I needed to find myself and so I could sort out my feelings. But when I was all done with that… boy was I glad to see you again. Over the years, you've been an amazing friend, even when I had none. And I loved falling back in love with you when the time finally came. I knew what I was getting into that time. I was ready for disappointment and commitment. And when I finally mustered up the courage to ask you out, I knew that you were The One for me. Falling back in love with you was a breeze. So baby… we've been together for so long… IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII just wanna tell you how I'm feeling, gotta make you, understand!"

At this point, Arthur was in a fit of giggles. He didn't know what the hell Alfred was doing, but it sure was cute! After he calmed himself down, Alfred continued in a less musical manner.

"Arthur Kirkland… you are the peanut butter to my jelly. The Watson to my Sherlock. The Hutch to my Starsky. The sugar to my coffee… so I have one question to ask you…"

"What, you want to marry me?", Arthur jokingly asked.

Alfred lit up and got down on one knee. He whipped out a little box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a platinum ring with a single diamond in the center.

"Yeah, that too. I was also wondering if you could be the Jude Law to my Robert Downey Jr."

Arthur freaked. It was time for Alfred to get serious.

"Yes… Arthur, I am here, down on one knee, asking for your hand in marriage. I want you to be mine forever. I want it official. I want you. I NEED you. I would DIE if you left me again. You are my world now. I want you to be the next Mr. Jones… Mr. Arthur Kirkland Jones."

Every stereotype about how Alfred was bad at romance vanished at that moment from Arthur's mind, and was replaced with wild feelings. He had butterflies accompanied by the warm and fuzzies. He was so exuberant that he couldn't even talk. WHAT A CURVEBALL! Arthur never would have guessed that Alfred would EVER propose, let alone do something THIS romantic. His little Casanova finally did it.

"I-I-I…I…"

"Well… what are you gonna say? Judging by the look on your face, your answer is 'yes', but I need an audible answer. So… what's it gonna be? Yes or no?"

It took some time to actually piece together the words, but after a second, he sputtered a "WHAT TOOK SO LONG!"

This caught Alfred by surprise, and he started bursting out laughing.

"But of course I'd say yes!"

Alfred jumped up and embraced his new fiancée.

"And I'd happily be the Jude Law to your Robert Downy Jr."


End file.
